


Booty Call

by marmolita



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Booty Calls, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Foggy is good at sex, Hook-Up, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes of what happened between the confrontation at L&Z and "I did a little back-channeling with Marci."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually filling my own kinkmeme prompt here, but hey, maybe someone else was interested in it too. (http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/725.html?thread=799189#cmt799189)

"You never should have left," Marci had said, and it's not until a few days later, after the mess from the explosions cleans up, that Foggy realizes she wasn't talking about him leaving Landman and Zack. It had been a thrill, tearing her down, and he's pretty sure she loved every minute of it. Marci had always--

Well. Marci had always steamrolled him into submission in public, but the bedroom was another story. There are a lot of good memories there, even though it didn't work out in the end. He picks up his phone and thumbs through his contacts, pulling up her face. It's an old photo, from when they were dating. She'd grabbed his phone from him and taken a selfie for it after the first time they'd had sex, hair mussed but still perfect, grinning, with a twinkle in her eye.

After a moment of indecision, he sends her a text.

_You weren't caught in any of those explosions, were you?_

He doesn't really expect a response at all, but his phone chimes only half a minute later.

_Aw, are you worried about me, Foggy Bear?_

Foggy snorts and shakes his head. _Just worried you might have gotten dirt on your designer suit._

There's no reply for a few minutes, so Foggy shrugs and goes back to work. He's halfway through writing a memo when his phone chimes again.

_Want to come over tonight and see how dirty I am?_

"Jesus, Marci," Foggy mutters. He hesitates, trying to guess at whether she's joking or not, when she adds, _Been thinking about you since the other day. So hot when you take control._

_Are you even single?_

_At the moment. Aren't you?_ and of course, that's Marci right there, follow up a compliment with a backhanded insult. Foggy glances out of his office at Karen, who's sorting through the mail, and sighs. As great as Karen is, he's pretty sure she has the hots for Matt and isn't interested in him. It's not like this hasn't happened to him many, many times before. He can't blame her for it either -- Matt's probably the most charming and handsome man he's ever met.

Foggy chews on his lower lip thoughtfully for a minute, then replies, _Need your address._

***

Marci's wearing her silk robe when she answers the door, and Foggy can't help getting a little bit excited just from that. He knows that means she's got her best lingerie on underneath it, and yeah, maybe it's been a little too long since the last time he had sex. She opens the door and immediately turns around and heads back into her bedroom, the edges of the robe fluttering around the top of her thighs, teasing at the curve of her ass underneath.

"Are you going to stand in the doorway all night, Foggy Bear, or are you going to come in and fuck me?"

He steps inside and carefully closes and locks the door behind him, then follows her into the bedroom. She's sitting perched on the foot of the bed, leaning back on her hands, and the neckline of her robe is falling open enough to show just a hint of black lace. Foggy leans against Marci's dresser and crosses his arms. "What exactly do you want from me, Marci?"

She unties the belt on her robe and lets it fall off her shoulders, exposing the see-through lace on her bra and her dark nipples already perking up. Pushing it off her lap, she spreads her legs just a little, and slides a hand down between them over the matching panties. "I don't miss you," she says, "but I miss having your huge dick in my ass."

Foggy laughs and shrugs off his coat. "You want me to fuck you in the ass?"

"That's what I said," Marci replies, still rubbing herself. "You have a problem with that?"

They've played this game before, too many times to count. Foggy knows his part as well as Marci knows hers, and it's almost comforting to slide back into it even though they're not really together, even though he's still mad at her for representing Tully. "I dunno, I don't think you've really earned it."

She presses the heel of her hand hard against her clit, sucking in air through her teeth, then stands up and walks over to him, tugging his shirt out of his pants and sinking to her knees. Marci opens his belt and the fly of his slacks, mouthing at his growing erection through the fabric of his boxers. Foggy unbuttons his shirt and takes it off while she nudges at his balls with her nose and lips. He's more turned on than he should be at this point and that bothers him a little, but he's also determined to show Marci that he's not a pushover, which he intends to do by making her come at least twice before he does.

Right now, though, Marci is pulling his dick out of his boxers and licking a stripe from base to tip, and Foggy can't help gasping. She teases him a little, then swallows him down as far as she can. He takes a handful of her hair with one hand and tugs, which makes her hum contentedly around him. It's good, too good, and it's been too long, so he pulls her off by the hair after just a few minutes.

"Get on the bed," he tells her. "Take off your panties."

Marci tries to act like she's not affected but she moves too fast and doesn't laugh the way she normally would. Foggy kicks off his shoes and slacks and follows her to the bed.

He eats her out until she's practically screaming, writhing under his hands, thighs squeezing his ears until it feels like his head is going to burst, then he shoves two fingers inside her and keeps them there while she comes, sucking hard on her clit to milk every last spasm out of her. When her legs drop loosely from the sides of his head, he pulls his fingers out and draws them down to trace around her asshole, pressing gently before he gets off the bed and goes digging in her dresser drawer for lube and a condom.

Marci hasn't moved and is still breathing heavily when he settles back down between her legs. "You still want me to?" he asks, pressing one slicked up finger against her.

"That is the stupidest question," she says between breaths. "Just fucking do it already."

"Eager, aren't we?" She kicks him on the shoulder, but pushes back against him with her hips as he slips a finger inside. "God, you're tight, have you had anyone fuck your ass since we broke up?"

"You think you're that special? That I've been pining away for you?"

"Answer the question."

"No, I have not had anyone fuck my ass since we broke up." Foggy finds himself grinning, and Marci sighs. "Happy? Now get on with it."

He brings her off again with both his hands, two fingers in her ass, two in her cunt, and his thumb on her clit, so slippery with lube and her own moisture that it's hard to keep his fingers in place. She's still wearing the bra, rubbing at her nipples through it, and the sight of her so far gone makes his dick throb painfully. By the time he's got her opened up, Foggy is grateful for the condom because he wouldn't last two seconds without one.

She turns onto her side when he pulls his fingers out -- her thighs are already quivering with the strain of being spread for so long -- and he scoots up the bed beside her, pushing inside her a little at a time until he's fully seated. Foggy buries his face in her hair, against her shoulder. The scent of her shampoo and conditioner is so familiar it aches. He pulls out and thrusts back in, and Marci cries out.

"Okay?"

"Yes yes yes, _fuck_ , just fuck me already." Curses trickle in a stream from her mouth as he starts moving again, and he closes his mouth on her neck to stop himself from saying anything stupid.

Even with the condom it doesn't last as long as he'd like, but despite being as overstimulated as he is Foggy remembers to reach down and get his fingers on her clit, in her cunt, somewhere in the general vicinity -- not as careful or skilled as he knows he can be but it's been so long and she feels so good around him. He comes so hard he loses a few seconds of time, and he's not sure if she gets off again or not, but she seems satisfied either way.

Later, when he starts to get up to get dressed, Marci rolls over and grabs onto him, snuggling against his back. "Stay," she says. "It's too late to bother going home."

He sighs and puts his arm over hers, settling down in the bed. "I missed you too, Marce," he mumbles as he falls asleep.

***

"I, um, did a little back-channeling with Marci," Foggy will say, a couple of days later.

Karen will grimace and say, "Ew," but Matt will understand. Matt always understands, even when Foggy doesn't really understand it himself.


End file.
